This specification relates to web services.
The Internet is a primary source of information for many users. Users can access websites that provide updated information on news, sports and entertainment as well as websites that may provide more niche information. Many of these websites are updated on regular basis and therefore users can visit these websites regularly to view the latest updates. Similarly, users can view the information through content aggregators that gather new content from user specified websites and present the information from the websites in a common display. These aggregators allow users to view the updated content from different websites without having to visit each of the websites individually. The updated content, for example, can be contained in a really simple syndication feed provided by the publishers of the websites.